Escala de elementos
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: La tercera generación tiene muchas escalas porque cada uno de los personajes es un diferente elemento y como tal, tienen diferentes historias por contar. Doce drabbles sobre doce personajes diferentes de la Tercera Generación. Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Doce meses, una historia" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".
1. Año nuevo en Hogwarts

**Escala de elementos **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

** Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic participa del Minireto de Enero del Reto Anual "Doce meses, una historia" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

**Consigna del Minireto de Enero:** El primer año nuevo que un personaje transcurra en Hogwarts.

* * *

**I **

**Albus Severus Potter**

_Año nuevo en Hogwarts_

Albus Severus Potter observa el exento paisaje blanquecino que se dibuja ante sus ojos y un escalofrío le corre por la espina dorsal cuando los copos de nieve caen sobre la piel desnuda de sus manos. Su aliento flota en el aire, semejándose a telarañas plateadas. Estudiantes que al igual que él, decidieron permanecer en el castillo durante las vacaciones de invierno, se lanzan bolas de nieve.

—El banquete ya va a comenzar —le dice Scorpius Malfoy desde la puerta—. Apresúrate o nos quedaremos con los peores lugares.

Scorpius le hace un ademán con la mano para que lo siga, Albus se pone de pie.

Su mejor amigo y él, acordaron que ambos se quedarían ese año nuevo en Hogwarts. No es la primera vez que Scorpius se queda en el colegio durante esa festividad, recurrentemente sus padres viajan a visitar a sus parientes en Francia y a él no le gusta ir, pero es la primera vez que Albus no vuelve a casa para pasar el año nuevo con su familia.

—Esto es cien veces mejor que el banquete de bienvenida —comenta Scorpius cuando ya se han sentado en la mesa de Slytherin—, ¿no lo crees?

Albus dice que sí pero en realidad, sus pensamientos están lejos de aquel banquete. Extraña las bromas de su hermano James y de su primo Fred, los comentarios sagaces de su hermana Lily, las ocurrencias de su tío Ron, las trivialidades de la tía Hermione y las conversaciones con su prima Rose.

—Esto está delicioso —dice Albus cuando prueba el pavo relleno que los elfos domésticos han preparado.

La carne se deshace en su boca, inundándole el paladar de un sabor delicioso y han permitido que los estudiantes tomen un poco de Hidromiel.

De repente, pasar el año en Hogwarts no está mal.


	2. Enano de San Valentín

**Escala de elementos **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Doce meses, una historia" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

**Consigna del Mini reto de Febrero:** Día de San Valentín.

**Palabra:** Amortentia.

* * *

** II **

**Lily Luna Potter**

_Enano de San Valentín_

Una pequeña flecha impacta sobre la mejilla izquierda de Lily y la chica suelta una maldición sin pensárselo dos veces. ¡Otro maldito cupido! Cierra parcialmente los ojos, buscando una forma rápida y discreta para acabar con aquel cupido que le ha lanzado una flecha.

No es una novedad para nadie que Lily Luna Potter, detesta sobre manera el día de San Valentín. No soporta ver a todas las chicas, incluyendo varias de sus primas, preocupadas porque no tienen cita para asistir el salón de Madame Pudipié en Hogsmeade. Además de que no puede entender cómo hay personas que se molestan en preparar un poco de **Amortentia**, y así conseguir que alguien se obsesione con ellos al menos por un par de horas.

Por no mencionar, esos enanos que van vestidos con trajes rojos como el amor, irrumpiendo en cada clase para tocar arpas doradas y cantar diferentes versos a las chicas que allí se encuentran. Siete enanos entraron a la clase de pociones, solamente para entregar cartas encantadas que desprendían un polvo que le hizo arder los ojos.

Alguien le patea la espinilla a Lily y la pelirroja vuelve a maldecir en voz alta. Cuando mira en dirección al suelo, sabe que solamente puede tratarse de uno de esos enanos, pero comienza a reír al darse cuenta que se trata de Scorpius Malfoy. El chico va vestido igual que los enanos de San Valentín, con un cómico sombrero a juego.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces, Malfoy? —pregunta tratando de disimular su risa.

—No te rías tanto Potter que debo pasar todo el día de San Valentín contigo —le responde Scorpius Malfoy con una voz tan chillona que se le hace irritante—. Tus primos me han condenado a pasar un día entero contigo, si quiero volver a mi forma original.

Si Lily ya odia de por sí el día de San Valentín, sus primos le acaban de dar una nueva razón. ¿Debía transcurrir todo el día con Scorpius Malfoy? ¿A quién se le había ocurrido semejante locura?

—Has perdido la cabeza si crees que voy a pasar el día de San Valentín contigo, Malfoy.

—No es como si yo estuviera loco por pasar el día de San Valentín con una amargada, como tú Potter —vuelve a chillar el pequeño enano.

— ¿Una amargada yo? —pregunta Lily con enojo.

Entonces, agarra a Scorpius por el cuello de su trajecito y lo mantiene en el aire, mientras él comienza a patalear para que lo baje.

— ¡Suéltame, Potter! —exclama pero Lily vuelve a reírse de él.

—Estaba pensando Malfoy —comienza a decirle—, que tal vez puede resultar divertido compartir todo el día contigo. ¿Sabes algo? Nunca he tenido un enano como mascota personal, si toda clase de chicos, pero nunca un enano. Me parece que va a ser el mejor día de San Valentín de la historia.

Scorpius cruza sus brazos y emite un agudo grito.

—Va a ser un día de San Valentín interesante —dice Lily cuando entra en el comedor.


End file.
